The invention relates to the general field of managing a setpoint in an engine.
It seeks more particularly to minimize the problem of overshoot as occurs in particular in systems operating in a servo-control mode and in which the adjusted value temporarily exceeds the level of the variable setpoint.
The invention finds a particular but non-limiting application in a system for regulating a turbojet, where the role of such a system is to maintain the operating point of the jet so as to obtain the thrust requested by the pilot.
Specifically, and in particular in the field of turbojets, in order to able to absorb this overshoot phenomenon, it is necessary to provide a safety margin between the maximum speed to be reached for delivering the specified thrust, and the mechanical strength limits of the jet, with this overdimensioning leading in harmful manner to an increase in the weight of the turbojet.
In the field of turbojets, in order to avoid or limit overshoot phenomena, it is common practice to act on the adjustment of the speed control corrector network that generates the fuel flow rate command for the fuel metering units of the turbojet.
Unfortunately, those methods degrade the performance of the corrector, including during operating stages for which the initial adjustment was satisfactory. They also require metering units that are fast and relatively expensive in order to be capable of responding to the setpoints transmitted by the corrector network.
The invention seeks in particular to mitigate those drawbacks.